


Psycho Pass:  Touch the Sky

by SoelleKhiss



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Horses, Psycho-pass - Freeform, Psychopass, Romance, Shinkane - Freeform, dressage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoelleKhiss/pseuds/SoelleKhiss
Summary: Inspector Tsunemori is set up to fail after her senior colleague botches an investigation.  Luckily, she knows what Enforcer to call upon for help.  Stress therapy can be found in the most unexpected places.





	Psycho Pass:  Touch the Sky

_“Tell your woes to your saddle; bow and ride away singing.”_

_—Bazy Tankersley_

Arms cradled comfortably behind his head, Kogami sat slumped back in the passenger seat of a PSB official car. After nearly an hour on the road, he had dozed off while taking in the beautiful scenery of Mt. Fuji and the surrounding countryside. The car abruptly hit a bump in the road, jarring him from slumber and aggravating a recently cracked rib. He winced, gritting his teeth against the pain, and sat up straight to relieve the soreness of the injury.

“I’m really sorry about this, Mr. Kogami,” Akane said. Hands in her lap, she gave him a pained expression, as if symbiotically sharing his discomfort. “I wouldn’t have pulled you out of the medical bay if the situation didn’t warrant it.”

“It’s alright. Shion signed off on it.” He leaned his head against his hand, propping his elbow against the window. “If I puncture a lung while out in the field, Ginoza will blame her.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know. Just glad you sprung me. I was starting to get a little cabin fever.” He glanced over at her. “There were three other Enforcers to chose from, you know? Why not one of them?”

“I needed someone with _presence_.”

“What? Kagari doesn’t have enough attitude for you?”

“It’s not at all like that!” She blushed, considering that her words had brought an offense. “The situation is serious and requires a bit of brash and diplomacy, mostly diplomacy.”

“Speak softly but carry a big stick.” Kogami laughed. “I get it. What’s the emergency?”

“Not an emergency,” she replied, “well, not really. Chief Kasei wants me to talk to the CEO of Kurosawa Industries and get him to fully cooperate with an MWPSB investigation probe.”

“Kurosawa Industries? Owned by Mr. Masahiro Kurosawa? That Kurosawa Industries?”

“Twin brother to Mr. Masahuru Kurosawa, the Secretary of the Ministry of Economy? Yes.”

“Thought Ginoza had that wrapped up and in the bag.”

“Inspector Ginoza quickly wore out his welcome and was escorted off the premises by an armed security team. Guess he pressed Mr. Kurosawa a bit too hard and paid the consequence for it.”

“That’s Ginoza.”

“Chief Kasei got the call from Secretary Kurosawa to close the case, but she’s not ready to leave it unsolved.”

“So she’s sending you in to give it one last shot.”

Akane’s eyes went dark, pensive in thought. “Her orders were very explicit. She even suggested that I bring an Enforcer.”

“Is she looking to intimidate Kurosawa? One Enforcer against a security team?” He shrugged and sat back in the chair. “I’d be intimidated, if it were me.”

Akane laughed, despite the enormity of the task before her. “It’s that very confidence that I love about you, Enforcer Kogami.” She deactivated the automated navigation system and took manual control of the car. “We’re here. This is Mr. Kurosawa’s personal estate.” She peered through the windshield taking in the sprawling landscape. “Looks like he has company.”

“I’ll say.” Kogami stared through the window at row upon row of heavy duty trucks, semi-trucks with long vans, and assorted horse trailers neatly parked in an enormous pasture of green grass. “Looks like some sort of competition.”

The Shizuoka Prefecture was situated near Mt. Fuji. The area was home to some of the wealthiest families in the country, diplomats, and other dignitaries of state. A spacious mansion sat back on a wide berth of manicured land with cobblestone driveways, brick walking paths, and manicured gardens with trees clipped into the form of horses in various poses.

“Why are you scowling?”

“Feeling underdressed.” Kogami buttoned the front of his gray coat as he stepped from the car. “Never quite seemed to fit in around these kinds of people.”

“Judgmental much?” Akane winked at him, throwing her MWPSB jacket over her shoulders.

“No, I just know my place.” He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Sibyl makes certain of that daily.” With a subtle nod, Kogami turned toward her and pretended to stretch as if weary from the long drive. “Heads up, Inspector, incoming.”

A security detail of a dozen armed men made their way down the slope of the driveway. Armed with stun batons, they wore personal protection vests. Their positioning and movements spoke to intensive military training. It was not unusual for the rich and famous to employ such men while on holiday in the country, especially when far from the psycho pass scanners. Nor was it unusual to have them armed with non-lethal deterrents. It was the aggressive scowls on their faces that bothered Kogami, who found himself feeling suddenly protective of Akane while simultaneously feeling cornered by their greater numbers.

“What the hell did Ginoza say to Kurosawa? This isn't exactly what I would call a warm welcome. Permission to carry?”

“Not necessary,” Akane said under her breath. “The chief was quite specific about that, too. This is a social visit, not a confrontation.” With narrowed eyes, she glared at him when he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Stand down unless needed.”

“You’re the one who brought me along, remember?” He snorted humorously, hoping to relieve the tension knotting in his shoulders. It did not work. Staring down the security team with menace, he took a defensive stance at Akane’s side.

“You want to remove your hands from your pockets?” the apparent team leader requested.

“Not particularly.”

“Mr. Kogami?” Akane stomped her foot, not bothering to look at him. “Stand down.”

He relented with a sigh, removing his hands from his pockets to assure them he was not armed. “It's your call, Inspector.”

Akane bowed respectfully. “My name is Akane Tsunemori. I’m an Inspector with Division 1 of the MWPSB.“

From the rear of the detail, a young woman stepped through the ranks of security personnel. No older than Akane, she appeared much older due to the accoutrements of her station, which made her look rather aloof and stern. She was dressed in a vivid crimson dress that hampered any natural movement with its tightness and the severity of its design. While graceful in a pair of six-inch stilettos, the woman had difficulty keeping up with the men assigned to her protection.

Kogami resisted the urge to shove his hands back in his pockets. _Some dogs wear fancier collars than others_ , he thought. 

“Yes, I know who you are and why you have come.” The woman’s dark hair was wrapped in a severe head knot that pulled at the temples of head, further sharpening her features. She brought that cold gaze to bear on Kogami. “And you? You were not expected.”

Reluctantly, Kogami held up his identification. “Enforcer Shinya Kogami, MWPSB.”

Eyebrows raised in indignation, the bureaucrat turned back to Akane. “You brought an Enforcer with you? Expecting trouble?”

Disliking her tone, Kogami answered, “No. Were you?” He intently held the gaze of the closest guard.

Akane gasped softly and shifted her weight enough to step on his foot. “No, ma’am.” She bowed deeply once more. “On behalf of the Ministry of Welfare’s Public Safety Bureau, please allow me to humbly apologize for any indiscretions, implied or directly stated, Miss—Miss?” Akane’s lowered her shoulders, deepening the bow. “I’m very sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Because I didn’t give it, Inspector Tsunemori.”

“Yes, well—“ Akane stiffened with the rebuke. “I apologize—“

“Stop bowing,” Kogami grumbled. “She never meant to give you her name.”

The woman frowned, her eyes hard on Kogami. He was certain that icy gaze had taken other men to task and brought them to heel. But he wasn’t her dog to scold, and he was definitely not intimidated. “You’re correct, Mr. Kogami. My name is Angel Okamoto. I’m Mr. Kurosawa’s personal administrative assistant. I thought for certain that after the last Inspector was escorted from the property, there would not be any more visits from the Ministry of Welfare’s Public Safety Bureau.”

“Yes, well Chief Kasei—“

Okamoto Cut Akane off with a stern finger and turned slightly away from her. She pressed her hand against a small comlink in her ear. “Repeat that again! What do you mean our rider has been flagged by a psycho pass scanner? How can this happen?” Hand on her hip, she took three aggressive steps back down the driveway. The security team scattered to get out of her way. “The test is in 15 minutes. Mr. Kurosawa spent a great deal of time and money for this qualification. He stands to lose it all because she’s having a meltdown over an ex-boyfriend.”

The security team made a semi-huddle around the autocrat, their eyes on Kogami as if he might assault her while her back was turned, and she was otherwise engaged. 

The Enforcer laughed, taking Akane by the elbow and walking a few paces in the opposite direction. “Hey, how bad do you need this?” 

“How bad? Without Mr. Kurosawa’s cooperation, we can’t properly close out this case. Ginoza ruined any opportunity to get that when he came here and insulted Mr. Kurosawa. If I can’t make this work—“ She stopped talking, her voice cracking under the strain. “If I can’t get his consent, I’ll be the one with egg on my face. Not Ginoza. The failure will be on me.”

Shoving his hands once more into his pockets, Kogami sighed with resignation. “Ginoza’s charm strikes again.” He walked back toward the security detail.

“What are you going to do?” Akane had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

Kogami paused to let her catch up to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, “I’m going to do what a good hound is supposed to do. Keep you safe.” 

Ignoring the ranks of the security team, he attempted to approach Kurosawa’s assistant, who was in a heated conversation with an unknown person on the other line. Cheeks flushed with fury, her icy persona had melted with desperation. 

“Kogami, no!” Akane wrapped an arm about his waist and tried to hold him back. It was a pointless gesture as he barely slowed down. She could not know that the last thing he wanted was a fight.

“Back off,” Kogami growled at the guard who tried to intercept him. “Hey, Miss Okamoto, was it? Tell your boss you found a rider.”

“What?” She looked up skeptically, one eye twitching for a moment. “You?” Regaining her frigid composure, she inspected him over from feet to face and took a stock assessment. “Are you serious?”

“I am.”

Okamoto exchanged a bemused look with Akane, who had stepped between them. Nodding to the security detail, she waved her hand at them. “Please follow me.”

The security detail relaxed their stance and shifted positions. Flanking Kogami and Akane, they included them in a protective semi-circle and herded them toward the estate entrance. “Alert, Mr. Kurosawa,” Okamoto said. “I may have a solution to our problem.” She looked nervously over her shoulder to ensure that the visitors from the MWPSB were in tow and then quickened her steps.

“What do you think you’re doing, Kogami?” Akane kept her voice low so that only the Enforcer could hear her.

He took a deep breath and exhaled wearily. “Getting you what you need, Inspector. That’s what I do.”

“I’ve rarely doubted your abilities as a detective, but this is slightly different, don’t you think? Didn’t you say yourself that you were out of your league here?”

“Now my feelings are hurt.” He grinned wickedly at her. “I said I didn’t fit in with people who live in places like this. Never said I was out of my league.” 

Okamoto led them from the driveway into an elaborate courtyard of statues and flower gardens. There were more cars and other vehicles parked along stonewalls and four-post fences, but there were more horses than vehicles, each animal accompanied by their grooms and handlers.

“Oh, what have you done?” Akane rubbed her forehead with the palms of her hands. “I’m never going to live this down.”

“You will. Do you have your compact with you?”

“My compact?”

“Yeah, the one you use to change your clothes using holograms.”

“How did you know about that?” she demanded.

“I saw you and Kunizuka using it in the bathroom.”

“Kogami! You were spying on us in the ladies’ restroom!”

“No. I was just walking by, and the custodian had the door open.” He felt her eyes boring into him and struggled not to laugh. “It’s not my fault. I’m naturally curious. Never been in there.”

Rankled by his admission, Akane fumbled in her lapel pocket and retrieved the compact. She handed it to him with a stern slam against his palm. “Is there something about you I need to know, Mr. Kogami?” She was angry, refusing to joke with him. “I recommend number 3 for fall fashion.”

“Maybe later.” He shrugged out of his coat and handed it to her. Pressing a few buttons on the compact, he brought up the image that he needed and activated it. His features momentarily blurred as the hologram coalesced about him. The Enforcer stood dressed in a formal black waistcoat with long tails. A canary vest could be seen just below the front hemming. Meticulous white riding breeches sharply contrasted with the sheen of black tall boots that came up to his knees. A top hat, more of a bowler style, crowned his head of tousled hair.

Kogami chuckled softly as Akane gawked at him, left speechless by the transformation. “Not a word of this to Kagari. Or I’ll be the one to never live it down.”

“I don’t know what to say, Mr. Kogami.”

“Then don’t say anything. Save it for Kurosawa.”

Their security detail came to a halt near a large dressage arena, where they were joined by a smaller entourage of guards. A solemn-faced gentleman in his sixties walked in a position of authority at the front of the smaller group. Dressed in a black kimono, he made his way toward them, flanked by six bodyguards. The fabric of the kimono caught every play of the sunlight and shimmered with the illumination. Kogami was certain that he’d need to save six months of his pay to afford it.

“Mr. Kurosawa,” Akane said respectfully, bowing as he approached. “Thank you for letting the Bureau make amends. I’m—“

“I know who you are, Inspector Tsunemori,” Kurosawa said gruffly. “I must say that your manners are far superior to the last Inspector to stand before me.” 

“Then allow me to introduce, Mr. Shin—“

“I’m aware of Enforcer Kogami as well.” A smaller man, he had to strain his neck to look up at Kogami, which he did without any hesitation, taking a full measure of the Enforcer. “I’m also aware of what you can do for me. Do not disappointment, Mr. Kogami, and you will leave this estate with my full cooperation. Good luck.” Kurosawa waved his hand toward a pair of grooms who stood nearby with a handsome black horse standing between them. He turned to leave among his guards. “Miss Okamoto? Bring Inspector Tsunemori to my hospitality. We can afford to be civil until there is no reason or need to be.”

Okamoto bowed respectfully as her employer returned down a path leading to a private tent area for spectators. “Inspector,” she said, now bowing to Akane.

“Kogami?” Akane’s voice quivered with more than a fair hint of fear.

“Relax, Inspector. Keep your wristcom on so that I can hear if you get in trouble.” Before she could protest any further, he walked away from her and joined the grooms waiting near the arena. “I’m a bit rusty at this,” Kogami confessed to them. “I don’t know the test.”

The tallest of the the pair, a thin red-headed girl handed him a comlink to place behind his ear. “Someone will read it to you.” She stepped aside as the other groom brought a mounting block over for Kogami to use.

“What’s his name?”

The groom who brought the block for him replied, “Ardent Desire, but his barn name is Lancelot.” She went to the off side of the horse and held the stirrup securely for him as he mounted.

“Anything I need to know.”

The groom holding the horse’s bridle rolled her eyes. “This is Mr. Kurosawa’s prized stallion. _He_ knows what he’s doing, even if you don’t.”

The look of scorn in her face reminded Kogami too much of Ginoza. He didn’t like her disparaging attitude or the tone in her voice. “It takes two to make love, or to make a quarrel,” he quoted T.H. White. “As long as he doesn’t act like you, we’ll get along fine.” He picked up the double bridle’s reins and made his way to the outer edge of the ring. 

Other than the three judges sitting on the perimeters of the arena, there was no one else within 20 meters. Akane was sitting beneath the tent canopy among regally dressed men and women, most in kimonos and others in business suits. She looked pale and uncomfortable in their midst. Kogami saluted her by touching the brim of his top hat and gave her a grin that brought some of the color back to her face. The chime of a bell rang out. It was time to earn his keep and save Akane’s reputation.

A calm voice, not unlike that of the Dominator, stated, “Enter at A, collected canter.”

The test was more intricate than he expected and challenging. But with his well-versed partner, Kogami managed to get through the eight-minute assessment with no errors. He grit his teeth as they walked out of the arena on a loose rein. The cracked rib ached unmercifully despite Lancelot’s smooth gaits. 

The judges’ remarks were not complete, so the only measure of success came over Akane’s wristcom in one word. “Splendid.” It was Kurosawa’s voice, and the pleasure in it was evident.

The spectators beneath the tent swiftly emptied out onto the stone dust on the perimeter of the arena. Like a flock of sheep led to home pastures, they followed on Kurosawa’s heels as he quickly made his way toward Kogami and the winded stallion. Now that Kogami could see them up close, the entourage was comprised of family members, business partners, friends, and of course Inspector Tsunemori, who appeared as if she had just seen a ghost.

“A solid performance, Mr. Kogami!” Kurosawa said. His solemn, taciturn face had been replaced with an almost jovial expression and a genuine smile of pride. “A few bobbles, but nothing to be ashamed of.” There was a collective gasp of awe from the entourage as the scores flashed across the screens. “And there it is. Signed, sealed, and delivered.”

Kogami glanced up at the score: 78.5. The number meant nothing to him, but judging from the reaction of the wealthy businessmen in Kurosawa’s entourage, his gamble for Akane was about to pay off.

“Miss Okamoto, contact my lawyers. Have them draw up all the necessary papers to grant the Ministry of Welfare’s Public Safety Bureau full access to Kurosawa Industries servers and databases. Inspector Tsunemori is to have whatever information she requires and the full cooperation of any employees.” He stroked the stallion’s neck and gave it a sound pat of praise. “Have the documents delivered to me immediately for my signature. There must be no unnecessary delay.”

“Right away, Mr. Kurosawa.” Okamoto touched the comlink in her ear and stepped aside from the gathering to pass along the instructions to the essential personnel.

“Mr. Kogami,” Kurosawa said, breathlessly. He extended his hand to the Enforcer. “I cannot thank you enough.”

Kogami reached down from the saddle and shook his hand. “I take it we did well?”

“Champion. Doesn’t get much better than that.” Kurosawa took the reins from Kogami’s hands and encouraged the stallion to be still. “When I heard my rider was on her way to a mental health facility, I thought all was lost.”

“Then my work here is done.” Kogami slid his feet out of the stirrups and jumped down in one graceful motion. He gave the stallion a firm pat on the neck and then stepped aside for the grooms, who came in to wrap Lancelot’s legs. Deactivating the hologram from the compact, he returned it to Akane. 

“On the contrary, Mr. Kogami. I believe I will be seeing you again. And shortly.” With a grin as wide as any child’s on Christmas morning, Kurosawa led the stallion and his entourage back toward the stable area.

“Mr. Kurosawa would like for me to extend his invitation for you to stay and celebrate this victory,” Miss Okamoto said.

“That won’t be necessary,” Akane replied.

“Mr. Kurosawa is not a man that allows good work to go unrewarded, Inspector Tsunemori. If you cannot stay for the celebration, than the celebration will be brought to you.” She made a few gestures on her wristcom and then deactivated the screen. “You will find, upon your return to the Ministry building, some gifts from Mr. Kurosawa as thanks. Safe journey to you both.” She bowed deeply to Akane and then mischievously glanced up at Kogami. “We will meet again.” Signaling to the rest of the security team to fall in behind her, Okamoto left them standing in the courtyard.

“Not sure I like the sound of that,” Kogami whispered, watching after them. With a shrug, he gave Akane’s shoulder a gentle bump and headed back towards their car.

“I can’t believe what just happened.” She remained where she stood, staring after him for some plausible explanation. “Where did you ever learn to ride like that?”

“Therapy.” Taking the pack of Spiel cigarettes from his pocket, he tapped it against his hand and drew one out. He stared into the sky for a long moment and then put the cigarette to his lips and lit it. She was waiting for an explanation, and he was in no hurry to give her one.

“Kogami?”

“When Sasayama was murdered, things went sideways for me. Real sideways. My crime coefficient was out of control. I tried treatment, hoping to get my life back, but the meds they used were ineffective. The counseling was a waste of time. I wasn’t even fit to be an Enforcer. So the doctors tried something drastic: hippotherapy.”

“Riding horses became your therapy?”

“Yep.” 

“And it worked?”

“I’m still a latent criminal, Inspector.” She could be so annoyingly naive at times, but that was the flaw of inexperience and youth he found refreshing. He was sorry for the harsh tone in his voice, evidenced by the embarrassed look on her face. “After what I’d been through, there was no coming back, but it worked well enough to get me back on the job as an Enforcer.”

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying so,” she said with a smile, “I thought you were pretty impressive.”

“Who knew that it might come in handy?” He glanced back at the stables with suspicion. “Let’s go. I don’t like the way Kurosawa said he’d see me again. Gives me the creeps.”

“What do you think he meant by that?”

“I don’t know and don’t care to find out.” Kogami used his long legs to get out ahead of her. “I’ll drive.”

The long drive back to the city felt much longer than when they had left. Kogami ran a hand through his tussled hair and sighed. He felt irritable and stiff as he followed Akane from the underground parking area beneath the Ministry of Welfare building to the main elevator. His broken rib ached, more from sitting still for so long than from sitting the trot on Kurosawa’s stallion. He was looking forward to a hot shower, a decent dinner, and his bed. Even though he had enjoyed spending the day with Akane, a good hound needed kennel time to think and contemplate alone. So, he was in no mood for the specter of Ginoza, who met them just outside the doors of the Division 1 offices.

“Inspector Ginoza?” Akane clasped her hands before her and bowed slightly out of respect to the senior Inspector. She could make stepping into the abyss of hell a positive experience. 

Kogami was having none of it. On a good day, he was fully capable of ignoring Ginoza’s sardonic behavior, but this was not one of those days. Injured and weary, he was not prepared to suffer any bombastic assaults now, especially when it was clear that Akane had outperformed her superior and saved the day once again. Kogami closed his eyes, not even acknowledging Ginoza, and kept walking.

“Chief Kasei has asked me to deliver a message,” Ginoza said, a hint of menace in his voice. “She wanted to see you in her office the moment you arrived.”

Akane bowed her head. “Then I will be on my way. Thank you.”

“Enforcer Kogami, where are you going?” Ginoza growled.

“Back to the infirmary. I don’t officially have my walking papers yet.”

“It’s true,” Akane said. “Mr. Kogami was only temporarily cleared to return to work.”

“Why wasn’t I aware of this?” Ginoza glared at both of them.

Akane stepped back defensively, unsettled by the venom in his voice. Then, with shoulders hunched forward and hands balled into tiny fists, she stepped between Ginoza and Kogami before the senior Inspector could accost him. “Haven’t you caused enough damage already!” Her voice was loud and sharp with accusations, which carried into the Division 1 office, where Masaoka and Kamari watched and listened. “You’re in no position to question my actions or Chief Kasei’s authority. I was told to take an Enforcer with me to clean up the mess you left at Mr. Kurosawa’s doorstep. She said I was allowed to choose any Enforcer I wanted. So I chose him!” Rigid with fury, she pointed at Kogami, who had paused to watch the spectacle. “If you have an issue with that, take it up with Chief Kasei!”

Ginoza angrily shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned his back on her, retreating down the corridor with no apologies. “So long as you went by the book, Inspector Tsunemori. Get going. The Chief is expecting you.”

Kagari leaned out of the door, checking to ensure that Ginoza was out of earshot. “Wow, Akane, you’re really learning to stand your ground with him. Did you know when you’re mad that you get the cutest little vein that pops up—“

“Not now!” Kogami gave him a shove. A warning expression of narrowed eyes and a frown silenced the younger Enforcer and sent him back to his desk. “Calm down,” Kogami said to Akane. He felt a twinge of guilt for not heeding his own advice.

Together, they stared after Ginoza’s retreating figure until he vanished into the shadows beyond the main corridor. “Just for the record, you _did_ get Kurosawa’s full cooperation on this case, right?” Kogami scratched his head, perplexed. “I was there, right? I’m not delirious, am I?”

Trembling with fury at Ginoza’s behavior, Akane took a deep breath and struggled to compose herself. She glanced at her wristcom, bringing up all recent incoming messages. “The documents arrived an hour before we did.”

“Then what’s eating him?”

Akane chewed nervously at her lower lip. Her eyes darted across the digitalized documents thoroughly. Fury diminished, she stared in bewilderment at the image.

Kogami cuffed her gently on the shoulder. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I just now noticed this disclaimer. While I’ve been granted full access to the Kurosawa Industries database, the legal documents specifically state that Ginoza is not to have any access whatsoever.”

“Explain his rancid behavior, I guess.”

“Gets better…or worse, depending on perspective. Kogami, you’re mentioned in the disclaimer, too. You also have been granted full access.” She anxiously wrung her hands until the knuckles went white. “It’s all here. We have everything we need to potentially close this investigation. So what did we possibly do wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kogami flicked her nose playfully to raise her eyes to meet his. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Why do you say that?”

He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Because I’ll be there to protect you. Come on. If we wait around here debating it, we really will be in trouble.”

Several floors up from their offices, the elevator door opened and Akane stepped out with Kogami in tow. She halted abruptly, just short of clearing the lift, and he bumped into the back of her. “Why are you stopping?”

“Because I still don’t understand why she wants to see both of us? Why _both_ of us?”

“Way to make a guy feel important, Inspector.” Kogami tapped his cigarette pack and pulled a cigarette from it with his lips. He lit the cigarette and took a deep draw. “I have to admit, I am intrigued. Hey—“

Akane snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it out in a nearby ashtray. “You promised to be on your best behavior.”

“I’m going back to the infirmary.” He stepped back into the elevator. “At least they’re nice to me there.”

“If you leave me, you’ll have more than a cracked rib by the time you get there.”

Kogami laughed softly, but the ferocity in her eyes told him that she was not joking. With a sigh of resignation, he took his hands from his pockets and leaned forward with feigned obeisance. “One step to the right and behind you, Inspector.”

Akane activated the sensor to alert the chief of their presence. The door promptly slid open, admitting them into a spacious office that was nearly the circumference of the building. More museum than workspace, the large room was decorated with exceptional taste. Quartz sculptures stood illuminated with color in each corner. Paintings and tapestries lined the walls in a carefully arrayed mosaic.

Kogami had the sudden feeling he was back in Shizuoka, standing in the courtyard of Kurosawa’s sprawling estate. He remembered telling Akane about not fitting in and recalled her comment about being out of his league. Nothing could have been truer at that moment.

“Thank you for coming, Inspector Tsunemori. Enforcer Kogami.” Kasei stood up from behind her desk and greeted them politely. She was dressed in a black velvet tunic that fell well below her knees. Her gray hair was closely cropped in a bob and curled at the ends. An older woman, her skin was remarkably well preserved, smooth with minimal wrinkles.

As Akane bowed deeply in respect, Kogami gave only a cursory nod. There were few benefits to being a latent criminal, one of them being passive impertinence. He found Chief Kasei’s presence unnerving, too cold and too calculating. The eyes behind her glasses had no warmth, no compassion, no soul. And Ginoza was doing everything in his power to emulate her.

“I received a phone call from Mr. Kurosawa only moments ago. He was utterly delighted with your apology, Inspector Tsunemori, and with your performance, Mr. Kogami.” Kasei sat back down in her chair. Elbows resting on her desk, she leaned forward, scrutinizing them. “Congratulations are in order for earning his trust and cooperation, as well as winning the Gotemba Regional Championships. After Ginoza’s first encounter with him, I had little faith that our investigation would be able to proceed.”

“Little faith? Is that why you sent Tsunemori in? To fail? Hardly seems fair.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Kogami. If there was even a prayer of getting Kurosawa to open up his databases to the MWPSB, I felt it was Inspector Tsunemori, backed by one of our better hunting hounds, who could accomplish that task. It was a risky gamble, but one I was willing to take. While there is much to be grateful for, there is still a great deal of work that must be done before we can close this case.”

“Now that Mr. Kurosawa has granted permission to access the databases, I will get right on it, Chief.”

“The work is too much for just one Inspector. Ginoza clearly is not in Mr. Kurosawa’s favor, but you are, Mr. Kogami. You will join Inspector Tsunemori in combing the database for the information needed to put this embarrassing matter to rest.”

“Am I being assigned to a sole Inspector?”

“Yes. As of this moment, your sole responsibility is to assist Inspector Tsunemori with the closing of this investigation. All other matters will fall to Ginoza and your fellow Enforcers.”

“Is Ginoza okay with this?” Kogami asked.

“He will be when I present it to him. From what I understand, there is still a great deal of friction between you and your former partner. I doubt you’ll miss him. Nor will he miss you.”

“Don’t count on it.” Kogami fell silent when Akane cut her eyes at him, imploring him to remain respectful. 

“Careful, Mr. Kogami, an attitude like that demonstrates why you’re now a latent criminal,” Kasei said. “To prevent any further damage to your psycho pass, I’ve decided to reinstitute your mandatory therapy treatments. You will begin next week.”

“What?” Akane and Kogami gasped aloud simultaneously.

“Our access to Mr. Kurosawa’s company servers is temporary. I had to make a deal to keep them open until the investigation could be completed. You needn’t be worried. The required therapy will be familiar to you. Mr. Kurosawa has graciously offered the use of his facilities and his stallion, Touch the Sky, as well as his trainer, who happens to be a licensed stress therapist.”

Kogami jammed his hands into his coat pockets and took a step back. Head cocked to one side, he snorted softly in disbelief. The snort grew into a chuckle and eventually into laughter. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Let me guess—“

“Yes, the _national_ championships are next month, and he wants you to be his rider. I trust this will not be a problem.”

Kogami put his hand across his face and continued to laugh softly until Akane shoved an elbow into his cracked rib. “Five by five, Chief.”

“Excellent. I understand that the drive is a long one, so one of the MWPSB’s flight transports will deliver you daily.”

“Alone?”

“Of course not, Mr. Kogami. You know the rules, or you should. No Enforcer is permitted outside of this building unless accompanied by an Inspector. Inspector Tsunemori will supervise and observe your therapy for its effectiveness. You’ve done well, Mr. Kogami. It’s a shame you allowed yourself to be derailed. We could use more such talented Inspectors.” 

“First you compliment me, then tear me down?”

“Kogami!” Akane hissed between clenched teeth.

“It’s fine, Inspector. I see this therapy comes just in time.” With a smile curling in the corner of her mouth, Kasei turned her gaze to Akane. “As for you, young woman, keep this up and you’ll be heading your own division in no time. You are dismissed.”

Obstinately walking out of the office before Akane, Kogami cued the elevator. The two rode the lift back to the CID floor in shock and silence. When the elevator doors opened, neither of them made any effort to step off. 

Kogami took a deep breath and shook his head in disbelief. “Tell me, Inspector. Did that just happen?”

She nodded in mutual astonishment. “Indeed, Mr. Kogami, _that_ just happened.”

“Hey, you’re back!” Kagari called out. “Did you see the stuff that arrived for you from Kurosawa Industries?” He brought a magnum of wine out into the corridor with him. “Grown and bottled on the mogul’s personal estate.” Handing the bottle to Akane, he made an apologetic gesture with his hands. “Sorry about earlier. You know I can’t help myself.”

“This is from Mr. Kurosawa?” she asked, confirming the answer by reading the small card attached.

“Do you know how much _one_ of these sells for at auction?” Kagari rolled his eyes at their ignorance. “You each have one of these and—what did Masaoka call it? Ah, an Imperial sitting on your desks. Kogami, if it was possible, you could retire in style!”

“What’s an Imperial?” Akane peered around the Enforcer into the doorway of their office. There were two 750 liter bottles sitting on their desks, each brandishing the Kurosawa Vineyard logo. 

“And there’s this.” Kagari held up a smaller package. “It’s for you, Ko.”

“Put it on my desk. I’ve seen more than enough for one day.” Kogami shook his head, and started walking in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?” Akane called after him. She took the package from Kagari, smacking him with it before he retreated into the office.

“I’m going to the infirmary. I’m still under Shion’s temporary order, remember? Don’t need to give Ginoza any reason to fetch a Dominator and paralyze me for insubordination.” 

“Don’t you want to know what this is?”

“Not really. Open it, if you want to.”

Akane carefully tore the seal and opened the large envelope. Reaching inside, she pulled out a first place ribbon. Made from satin, the rosette was the size of her hand with fingers splayed wide. Nearly a foot and a half long, the fabric was embossed with the words _Gotemba Regional Championships, Qualifier,_ and _Champion_ on the three-separate sections of ribbon.

“Mr. Kurosawa must have wanted you to have this.” She admired the ribbon for a long moment, running her fingers over the smooth satin. “It’s beautiful.”

_And so are you_ , he thought.

Akane hung the ribbon from the opened neck of his shirt, chuckling as she straightened it and pulled his collar to keep it from falling. “To the medical bay?”

“Care to join me?” Hands in his pockets, Kogami offered her his right arm, which she took with a grin. Together, they started back down the corridor.

“Why are you being so gentlemanly all of sudden?”

“Cause in a month, I might need to borrow your compact again.”

She shoved her hip against him, barely knocking him off balance. “Maybe I need to get a Dominator and paralyze you.”

He laughed. “As if you haven’t done that before.”


End file.
